russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC's Summer Station ID 2013- Kapinoy sa Tag-Araw Pinoy!
April 9, 2013 The Kapinoy network IBC‘s highly anticipated summer station ID is going the Pinoy memory decade by decade to relive the biggest Kapinoy shows and pop culture trends over the past 53 years. In celebration of several decades of Philippine television, the Kapinoy talents will relive memories of the most popular programs that have a mark on Filipinos over the years. Opening the montage of summer memories are the IBC chairman Eric Canoy who plays the late Andres Soriano and vice-presient Lito Ocampo Cruz plays the late Dick Baldwin the 1960s setting the broadcast industry thru the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald was the station's first owner, and programming first consisted of mostly foreign programs from CBS, and a few local shows. On the 1970s color transmission named Vinta Color named after the Vintas from Zamboanga convert to all-color broadcasts. iDMZ 891 dick jockey and IBC voice-over announcer The Sting (Terence Khan) will tribute to open the FM station DWKB-FM as KB 89.1 become one of the country's most listened to easy listening FM music stations. In 1975, vice-chairman Freddie M. Garcia, meanwhile, will back to the 1975 as relive the late Roberto Benedicto (1916–2000) as Inter-Island 13 split off from the Sorianos, owners of Radio Mindanao Network and was renamed as the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) and Benedicto Group of Companies purchased the network consisting of the Manila station and other relay stations in Cebu and Davao. The network's president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa with employess and the income generated from its programs, in 1977 build and moving into a new home at the modern Broadcast City with a 55,000 square metre tract located at Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City and metamorphosed into one of the country's most viewed TV network with showing full-length Tagalog films and introducing a once-of-a-kind program genres on Channel 13. This catapulted IBC in the number one slot among 4 rival networks. Lunch Break host Ryan Agoncillo will join Smokey Manaloto and Bobby Yan in a tribute to Iskul Bukol of the 1977, which comedy fans with Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon. Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino wll featuring the senador and congressman Sonny Angara will play Joe Quirino in a showbiz talk show. The 1980s flashback will featuring IBC news reporter are Lil Mateo as Freida Fonda, Mario Dumaual as Val Sotto, Jeffrey Zaide as Jimmy Santos and Kim Cardenas as Maribeth Bichara as the comedic performer in TODAS, and Lunch Break host Joy Viado as Nova Villa, Nicole Andersson as Carmi Martin and Enrique Gil as Freddie Webb as the trio of the comedy show Chicks to Chicks. During the staiton ID, EDSA Revolution for IBC sequestered by the government with a board of administrators that actress Chin-Chin Gutierrez plays former president Cory Aquino turned over IBC and RPN to the Government Communications Group. The Sharon Cuneta Show will also be featured in the Kapinoy summer station ID, with Manilyn Reynes will play the megastar Sharon Cuneta going to performance by producing Viva Television, and still airing the Viva's primetime block of IBC called Viva-TV. Kapinoy viewers who grew up in the 1980s will turn EDSA Revolution nostalgia with a new popularized in the hit comedy-gag show Sic O'Clock News together with Ronda Trese anchors Jess Caduco as Jimmy Fabregas and Czarinah Lusuegro as Ces Quesada proved can carry a live audience. The actress' Filipina is Maxene Magalona, meanwhile, will visit her Ula, Ang Batang Gubat days, which made a mark among in the '80s. Cooltura host Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba and Linawin Natin host Jarius Bondoc, on the other band, will take on the 1970s in the game show Lucky 13. Snooky Serna-Go and Henry Omaga-Diaz, meanwhile, will take inspiration in 1998 as a news anchors in the network's flagship national news program Express Balita. As a throwback to the decade when IBC still aired Viva-TV programs, and actor and weatherman Jeff Arcilla will doing the superheroes, as inspired by the series Johnny Weismuller as Tarzan. It was also in the decade when the popular Tokusatsu and Anime made in the Philippines from Japan with IBC's airing of Voltes V. Taking on the Japanese anime roles in the station ID are star-studded Chinatown TV host like Wesley Chua as the anime character Voltes V team leader, with Liezabeth Yap, Richard Velantin, Wendyline Dy, Morgan Say and Louella Chung, respectively. A superstar Ms. Nora Aunor, meanwhile, will take inspiration from the popular Diamond star Maricel Soriano as the Kapinoy actress takes on the show in he hit variety show Maricel Live!. Along from the most popular TV programs of the last 53 years, IBC's summer station ID will also at the video ends with the IBC mascots and characters Mr. Kapinoy of KapinoyLand as the lead of sequestered IBC for Pinoy-esque for the Philippine salakot with one kids at the Broadcast City. The Kapinoy ng Tag-Araw Pinoy! theme song features the music and lyrics by Marcus Davis and will performed by a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar.